Snowbound
by Lt. Wolfe
Summary: Chapter 2 is up ! It is a short chapter. Mark,Jesse,Steve and Amanda go on a well deserved vacation to Sun Valley. But the trip turns more deadly then any of them had anticipated.
1. Default Chapter

Snowbound  
  
Rated: PG Special thanks to another DM fan friend of mine for giving me the concept for this story.   
  
It was a sunny day in Los Angeles as doctor Amanda Bentley kept gazing at the ticket envelope on her desk while she began to tie up any loose ends the she had in Community General's pathology lab. Amanda and three of her friends finally agreed on a vacation that they would take together in Sun Valley, Idaho.  
  
The pathology door opened and Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Jesse Travis entered.  
  
"Hey Amanda. You ready to go yet?" asked an eager Jesse.  
  
"Just finishing up here, then it's off to the mountains."  
  
"Steve just called. He is finishing things up at the station. He keeps reminding me that the plane for Idaho leaves in two hours. He'll meet all of us at the beach house in half an hour then we will leave for the airport." Mark added.  
  
"I still don't believe that all four of us got the same time off to go on this wonderful winter vacation. Sun Valley will be beautiful this time of year. I miss snow sometimes. It will be great to ski and sit in front of a warm, roaring fire at the lodge drinking hot chocolate. There, all finished." Amanda added.  
  
The lodge that Amanda was speaking about was 'The Hide Away Lodge & Ski Resort.' It was nestled at the base of two mountain peaks of the Sawtooth mountains.  
  
"Let's leave the hospital before somebody has an emergency that they need us to help with." Jesse said sarcastically.  
  
The group whole heatedly agreed.   
  
***********  
  
All four friends met at the beach house and continued to drive to the airport. Steve drove his sedan since Mark's car wouldn't hold the people and all of the baggage. Arriving at the airport, Steve dropped the trio off and parked his car in the long term parking area. They met again in front of the gate where they would board the plane to Sun Valley. Once on board, the 737 jumbo jet lifted off the ground like a feather in the wind. The friends settled in for the long four hour flight. Mark, Steve and Jesse took a nap while Amanda looked out the window at the scenery below. The sparse white, puffy clouds reminded Amanda of large, fluffy cotton balls. The roads and buildings looked like miniatures. The flight to Sun Valley was uneventful. They had arrived at the Blaine county airport at mid morning as planned. Now they had to get the rental car and find the lodge.  
  
**************  
  
The group disembarked from the jet, and entered the small terminal to retrieve their luggage.  
  
"Dad, I'll go and pick up the rental car." Steve volunteered.  
  
"Okay son, we'll wait for you here while you get the car."   
  
Steve glanced back at the waiting trio. He wondered what the next week would bring.  
  
Steve approached the car rental counter.  
  
"May I help you?" the attendant at the car rental desk asked Steve.  
  
Steve noticed that she was a young woman with long blonde hair. She was approximately his age, and she wasn't wearing a ring. Steve saw her name badge, her name was Terry. If he was extremely lucky he just might see this lovely snow bunny again before the week was over.  
  
"Yes, I have a reservation for a medium size sedan until the 12th. The name is Sloan, Steve Sloan.  
  
The young woman on the other side of the counter examined her computer.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sloan, we have a new Ford Toras waiting for you in the parking lot.   
  
"Thank you. Is there a good cafe in town to get a piece of pie and some coffee? The airline food just doesn't last very long." inquired Steve.  
  
"Yes, there is a cute little cafe on Main street called 'Shorty's'. I think you will like it."  
  
"Thanks again." Steve smiled as he headed for the car.  
  
Steve drove the car to the loading and unloading zone where the rest of the group was waiting with everybody's luggage.  
  
"It's about time that you got back." Mark teased.  
  
"Yeah." Jesse answered putting his two cents in.   
  
"I've found out where there is a good cafe on Main street. That is on the way to the lodge. I thought that we could stop for a cup of coffee and a sandwich or something." Steve said in his defense.  
  
Everyone agreed that the cafe was a good idea.   
  
Approaching the cafe Steve saw three Blaine county sheriff cars parked nearby.  
  
"I wonder what is going on?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Son, you might be a cop, but you are an off duty cop on vacation with his father and friends. "  
  
"And out of your just slightly out of your jurisdiction." Amanda added.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Steve answered as the group walked into Shorty's cafe.  
  
Mark picked a table close to the back of the cafe. A waitress came over to take their order. When the order was given one of the Blaine county sheriff officers walked over to the stranger's table.  
  
"Hello there. Welcome to Sun Valley. I am officer Williams. May I ask where are you people staying?" the officer asked.   
  
"We 're staying at the 'Hide Away Ski Resort & Lodge.'" Jesse answered wondering why the cop wanted to know where they were lodging.  
  
"That's fine. You enjoy your trip now."  
  
"Sergeant," Steve added. "Is something going on here that might put us in danger?"  
  
"Well, not to scare you folks, but we are conducting a dragnet in this area for an escaped prisoner from Twin Falls county, about seventy-five miles due south of here. He was last seen heading this way."  
  
Steve pulled his police badge and ID out of his pocket." Thank you, sheriff. We'll keep our eyes open and report anything to your department."  
  
"Any time, Lt. Sloan. I hope you and your friends have a pleasant stay in Sun Valley."  
  
"I'm sure we will, Sgt."  
  
As the sheriff left the group finished their meal.  
  
"Let's head for the lodge." Steve suggested.   
  
The four friends continued their trek to the resort and lodge.  
  
The lodge was beautiful. It was a red brick building with big, white pillars holding up the entryway. Amanda could see the balcony that was over the entrance. The lodge was just perfect, it was set back about three hundred yards from a lake. A lake now that might be good for ice skating.  
  
Steve pulled the car to the front entrance and helped Mark and Jesse with everyone's luggage.  
  
"I'll park the car." Steve said. I'll meet you in the lobby."  
  
"I'll check us in. Our rooms should be ready." added Mark.  
  
The gang was checked in. The rooms were ready. After dinner at the cozy resort restaurant the foursome headed upstairs to their rooms.  
  
"Hey guys. I saw a little ski and sport shop off the lobby when we went to dinner. I bet they would have the cross country ski's that we can rent tomorrow." Amanda said.  
  
Mark broke in. "You young people get the skis, I'll follow you on a nice comfortable snowmobile."  
  
The whole gang laughed.  
  
"Yes, Amanda." Steve agreed. "We will do that in the morning."  
  
Mark and Steve went to their room, Amanda went to her room and Jesse went to his room.  
  
****************  
  
Early the next morning the group entered the resorts ski shop.  
  
"May I help you with something?" asked the pleasant shopkeeper.  
  
"I would like to rent a snowmobile for the day, and my three friends would like cross country skis." Mark informed the shopkeeper.  
  
"You will need to fill out this itinerary sheet before you go. It's a new requirement by the state." the shopkeeper added as he gathered the equipment for the foursome.  
  
Steve filled out the required paperwork as the others collected their sports equipment.   
  
"Be on guard, storms come up suddenly this time of year. the shopkeeper advised the group.  
  
"Thanks, the sky is beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. We'll be back before any storm moves in." Amanda answered reassured.  
  
They left the shop.  
  
"Let's hit the trails." said an anxious Jesse. The group couldn't have agreed more.  
  
The gang started out on a well groomed trail. First Steve, then Jesse, then Amanda and finally Mark on his snowmobile. The day was beautiful and there were no clouds in the sky.  
  
"Finally, a vacation where we can relax." Amanda said.  
  
As the gang got farther and farther into the wilderness the snow laced evergreen trees and the snow capped peaks of the Sawtooth mountains in the distance made the scenery magnificent.   
  
The group continued to ski until lunch time. They stopped by a clear running creek, took off their skis and enjoyed the sandwiches and soda that they had brought from the lodge. They also had a few extra sandwiches and a few candy bars and two canteens of water.   
  
Steve stopped suddenly causing a chain reaction. Jesse hit into Steve as Amanda hit into Jesse. Mark was the only one who could stop in time.  
  
"What's the matter,son?" Mark asked.  
  
"Everybody shhh. I think I heard something over in the tree line. Someone maybe watching us."  
  
"Steve, who would be up here except other skiers? It's just your detective mind working over time." Amanda added.  
  
"I guess you're right, Amanda."  
  
The group continued on.  
  
Amanda was getting tired.   
  
"Steve, I need to rest a minute to fix one of my skis. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch follow your ski marks and be with you in two minutes." Amanda promised.  
  
After much deliberation the group moved ahead slowly waiting for Amanda to catch up. It was beginning to snow. Only flurries now, but Steve remembered the warning from the shopkeeper.  
  
Time past and Amanda did not return.  
  
The group suddenly heard what sounded like a gun shot.  
  
"Sorry, guys. My snowmobile just back fired. I guess it was ideling too slow." Mark said embarrassed.   
  
"Dad, don't do that." Steve teased. " I noticed a small cabin a short way back. Why don't you and Jesse go there and I'll meet you there after I back track and find Amanda."  
  
Mark and Jesse agreed. Steve back tracked to find Amanda. 


	2. Chapter 2

*************** CHAPTER 2  
  
The snow was falling harder now. The once beautiful snow laced evergreen trees were now heavy laden with snow. Their branches almost breaking under the snow's weight. The blue sky with puffy white clouds now was dark and forbidding. The slight breeze was now becoming a blizzard. Steve knew that he had to find Amanda fast, his skis slowed him down. He called out her name. "Amanda, Amanda. Where are you? It's Steve. Can you hear me?"   
  
The woods were full of silence. Steve could hear his voice echoing through the timbers.   
  
Steve called out again.  
  
"Amanda, Amanda. Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly Steve heard a shot. It was a rifle. It seemed to come from not too far away.   
  
He ran towards the sound. As he did he slipped on a sheet of ice and slammed his left arm against a tree. The pain seared from his shoulder to his fingers. It hurt to move his arm.  
  
As Steve glanced to the right he saw Amanda lying on a snow bank. She was unconscious, but she had a pulse. Then Steve saw crimson red snow. He knew that Amanda was bleeding somewhere, but where? Steve knew that he couldn't help his friend where they were. He had to get her to the cabin where he hoped his father and Jesse would be by this time.  
  
Steve carried Amanda back to the cabin.  
  
******************   
  
Steve was never so happy to see an old, dilapidated cabin. It must have been a miner's cabin in its' heyday. It was a small cabin with a large living area with a fire place and a small kitchen and bedroom area. Furniture was sparse, a battered couch, a small armchair, a small wooden kitchen table and an old cook stove.  
  
  
  
The cabin door blew open and a blast of snow and icy air swirled through the room. A bulky, snow-covered  
  
figure strode through the door with an equally snow-covered and unidentifiable burden slung over his right shoulder. He kicked the door closed as Dr. Mark Sloan exclaimed, "Steve! Thank God. You found her."   
  
Steve headed toward the bedroom, shedding clumps of snow as he went. Jesse Travis was already in the room when he entered, and Mark wasn't far behind his son.   
  
"Jess, you're going to have to help me lower her," Steve said. "My left arm isn't working." He placed his right hand firmly on the back of the inert figure draped over his shoulder and leaned forward. Jesse moved smoothly to support her head and shoulders, and together the two men eased their friend Amanda Bentley onto the bed. Jesse quickly placed two fingers in the hollow under her chin, waited a moment, and said, "It's there. It's weak, but it's there." He unsnapped her parka and began a more thorough examination as Mark blew out his cheeks with a sigh of relief at the news. Steve closed his eyes and silently gave thanks.   
  
"Steve, what happened to your arm?" Mark asked over his shoulder, as he moved to assist Jesse.   
  
"Body-slammed a tree when I slipped on a patch of ice," Steve answered wearily as he shrugged out of his  
  
parka.  
  
"My left arm went numb." He winced as he used his right hand to pull the sleeve off his injured left arm. "Wish it still were," he muttered, but his father heard. Mark and Jesse exchanged a quick glance. "Go, check him out," Jesse said. "I'm okay here. She seems stable." Jesse hoped that Mark would believe him. The whole truth was that she was stable, for a person who was just shot. Jesse was glad that Mark had talked him into bringing a medical bag along with them. Even if it wasn't much more then a sophisticated first aid kit. It contained enough bandage wrapping to wrap an elephant. Jesse decided that it wasn't the right time for humor, so he let his little witticism fade. The important thing was that the bag had pressure bandages of various sizes. These would help to stop the bleeding until they could get Amanda to the nearest hospital.  
  
Mark turned to his son, took the parka from him and said, "Sit." While Steve sat, Mark took his now-dripping parka and hung it near the fireplace. He returned to the bedroom and knelt beside his son, helping him unbutton his flannel shirt, and noticing the pallor that had faded his usual healthy tan.   
  
Before Mark could begin his exam, however, the sound of the front door opening turned every eye in the room toward the door. A puff of cold air entered the room as the front door of the cabin slammed shut. The three men silently exchanged glances and waited. Their jaws dropped open.  
  
  
  
*************** 


End file.
